Dear Santa
by AnimeAngel4eva
Summary: Avatar Characters write to Santa...Edit: AND THE LETTER CONTINUES! Sorry for being so late! UPDATED!
1. Zuko

**Dear Santa…**

**Zuko**

Dear Santa, I would like to have my honor back, my father's love, my sister out of my life and MOST OF ALL…

I want my Blue Spirit Mask Back.

PS: My Uncle wants 20 dozens of the world's tea.

**Santa**

Dear Zuko, I can't get your honor back, your father's love, and your sister out of your life, but…

Why would you want a mask? I thought you got rid of that mask you want for good?

**Zuko**

Dear Santa…

I WANT MY BLUE SPIRIT MASK!

**Santa**

Dear Zuko,

You are wasting my time.

**Zuko**

Dear Santa,

I WANT MY BLUE SPIRIT MASK NOW!

**Santa**

Dear Zuko,

Want a lump of coal AGAIN!?

**Zuko**

DEAR SANTA,

PLEASE can you bring me a Blue Spirit Mask PLEASE!?

Dear Zuko

I'll see what I can do…TT'

'

**Disclaimer: Heheh, well what do you think? I DO NOT OWN AVATAR! All characters will speak to Santa…ALL MAIN CHARACTERS, I mean.**


	2. Katara

**Katara**

Dear Santa,

I would like to have a new Parka!

**Santa**

Dear Katara,

My elves don't know how to make parkas.

**Katara**

Dear Santa,

If you live up North, shouldn't you know? After all, the Northern Water Tribe is probably just a couple of miles away!

**Santa**

Dear Katara,

It is not a COUPLE OF MILES AWAY! IT IS A YEAR AWAY!

**Katara**

Dear Santa,

Then how do you deliver gifts then?

**Santa**

Dear Katara,

Why do you have to ask so many questions?

**Katara**

Dear Santa,

Back to the topic, are your elves too stupid to make parkas or too lazy?

**Santa**

Dear Katara,

First of all, THEY ARE NOT STUPID! Second, THEY ARE NOT LAZY! Third, WE MAKE TOYS NOT CLOTHES!

**Katara**

Dear Santa,

You gave my brother socks last year.

**Santa**

Dear Katara,

Stop mailing me, I have enough trouble with some crazy teen that wouldn't stop asking me for a Blue Spirit Mask!


	3. Aang

**Aang**

Dear Santa,

I want to have a mistletoe.

**Santa**

Dear Aang,

Why ON EARTH WOULD YOU WANT A MISTLETOE!? 

**Aang**

Dear Santa,

JUST GIVE ME ONE DAMNIT!

**Santa**

Dear Aang,

Only people 13 and older may ask for a mistletoe.

**Aang**

Dear Santa,

THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!

**Santa**

Dear Aang,

Follows the rules kid.

**Aang**

Dear Santa,

Are you jealous?

**Santa**

Dear Aang,

I have a wife, why would I be jealous, and nice try but NO!

**Aang**

Dear Santa,

PLEASE! I BEG YOU!

**Santa**

Dear Aang,

Let it go kid.

**Aang**

Dear Santa,

PLEASE!

**Santa**

Dear Aang,

Look just ask me something for your age for GOD DAMN SAKES!

**Aang**

Dear Santa,

DON'T MAKE ME GO INTO MY AVATAR STATE!

**Santa**

Dear Kid,

IS THAT A THREAT!?

**Aang**

Dear Santa,

If you consider it, sure take it as a threat.

**Santa**

Dear Aang,

Look I am going to get you something else, okay? Let's come in peace, besides isn't that your job?

**Disclaimer: Heheheheh, I find this one funny. GET READY FOR SOKKA!**


	4. Sokka

**Sokka**

Dear Santa,

I am sorry for my list…

I want a New Club because some stupid Fire Nation Baby sucked on it.

Jerky!

Hm, Katara wants me to have new socks…

Force my sister to do all my laundry!

FOOD!

New pants…

FOOD!

Okay, FOOD!

FOOD!

FOOD!

AND MORE FOOD!

**Santa**

Dear Sokka,

First of all you are completely selfish about some BABY sucking on your club; second I have no clue what the hell is jerky! New socks shouldn't be a problem…socking do you mean? And you are just cruel about forcing your sister to do your laundry. And about the food…You're going to become fat.

**Sokka**

Dear Santa,

I don't give a damn, and HOW COULD YOU **NOT** KNOW WHAT IS JERKY!? And I **DO NOT** WANT A STOCKING, and come on; Katara has nothing better to do, and I WILL NOT GO FAT!

**Santa**

Dear Sokka,

You are fat.

**Sokka**

Dear Santa,

Thanks a lot for the insult! I AM NOT FAT! I'm skinny! Plus I ain't the one who should be making fun of people! Not the fact that YOU ARE FAT YOURSELF!

PS: You need to get on to a diet man.

**Santa**

Dear Sokka,

Shut the hell up.

**Sokka**

Dear Santa,

I will not shut the hell up.

**Santa**

Dear Sokka,

YOU BETTER, OR ELSE I'LL GIVE YOU COAL!

**Sokka**

Dear Santa,

Nice try.

**Santa**

Dear Sokka,

I WON'T HOLD BACK!

**Sokka**

Dear Santa,

What are you an Earthbender?

**Santa**

Dear Club Kid,

WHAT THE HELL IS AN EARTHBENDER!?

**Sokka**

Dear Earthbender Dude,

First, I am called Boomerang Guy, and second then what are you going to? BLAH! IN YOUR FACE!

**Santa**

Dear **Boomerang Guy**,

You are getting on my nerves.

**Sokka**

Dear Weird Man,

What's your problem?

**Santa**

Dear Idiot,

SHUT THE HELL UP!

**Sokka**

Dear So-Called-Earthbender,

Just give me food, a new club and NEW SOCKS! NOT STOCKINGS!

**Santa**

Dear Complainer,

I'm giving you coal! NO COMPLAINTS!

**Sokka**

Dear The-Guy-Who-Needs-Therapy,

I heard coal has diamonds or crystal inside, and my friend Aang can bust them out and WE'LL BE RICH! Thanks dude!

**Santa**

Dear DAMN KID,

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU PEOPLE!?

**HAHAHAHAHA! HO, ho, ho! ONE MORE DAY TILL CHRISTMAS!**


	5. Azula

**Azula**

Dear Fat Guy,

I want…

A new hair brush,

A new servant,

Zuzu dead,

WORLD DOMINATION!

**Santa**

Dear uh, Azula?

I, can get you a new hair brush but, I can't get you a new servant, and I have no clue who is Zuzu, and World Domination? The game?

**Azula**

Dear Peasant,

FIRST YOU CALL ME **_PRINCESS AZULA_**, second; if you don't give me everything on my list I'll kill you.

**Santa**

Dear Spoiled Brat,

I don't give the damn, you are the second kid who threatened me! And I am SURE that you want the World Domination GAME!

**Azula**

Dear FAT ASS,

GIVE ME EVERYTHING INCLUDING THE HAIRBRUSH!

**Santa**

To SPOILED BRAT!

I WANT YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO AND ASK YOU DADDY FOR THAT! I'LL TELL YOU ONE MORE TIME!

**I CAN GET YOU A GAME CALLED THE WORLD DOMINATION!**

**Azula**

TO BOSSY BOOTS!

I AM A PRINCESS!

**Santa**

DEAR UGLY PRINCESS,

SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME CARRY ON WITH THE OTHER CHILDREN'S LETTERS!

**Disclaimer: Heheheh, what do you think? Toph is next. I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!**


	6. Toph

**Disclaimer: AND I AM BACK! Here is a VERY late Toph's Letter. I'll make it for Christmas of 2007. Whatever, ENJOY! Thank you all for reviewing! PLEASE CONTINUE DOING SO! IT MAKES ME VERY HAPPY!**

_**Dear Santa…RETURNS!**_

**Toph**

_Dear So-Called-Christmas Man_

I want,

A flying pig

Sugar Queen to get a Life

Twinkle Toes to get the idea of metal bending

Boomerang dude to get a life without his boomerang

Appa, to stop shedding

Momo, get a translator

Scar-Face to get trampled

Iroh to be Free

Lightning Witch-Psycho-Villain-So-Called-Princess-Demon-Bitch-Mind Manipulator-Dum Ass-Idiot-Moron-Stupid-Unintelligence-Rotten Core-So-Princess of the Fire Nation-Azula-Zula-Whatever you call the shadow of the dark side, of course you don't know what dark is because you don't live it 24/7

_**IF YOU DO NOT GIVE ME ALL OF THE ABOVE I WILL KICKED YOUR ASS!**_

**Santa**

Toph… Here is a list of things you should know...

-Watch your langue

- Do Not Insult People

-I have no clue who are half of these people are

-Princess Azula? Do you know her? You two seem awfully familiar.

-And best of all.

Don't threat me.

Nor Blackmail me.

Or Insult me.

**Toph**

Dear Chubby

**Watch your langue?** Sorry fat guy, you ain't stopping me from talking English.

**Do Not Insult People?** Then what's the fun without doing that? It's my favorite hobby.

You obviously have no clue how powerful I am

**Princess Azula?** _Do I know her?_

Of course I do! I try to kick her ass without someone getting in my **way! **

**-**AND WHAT IS WITH…

_And best of all._

_Don't threat me._

_Nor Blackmail me._

_Or Insult me._

WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?

Oooh, I get it, you are afraid that I'll kick your ass after all!

THEN I CHALLENGE YOU!

**Santa**

You challenge me? A wimp like you can beat me?

Try me. I have _much more power_ than you think.

**Toph**

Wait till I show the world you called an "_**innocent little blind girl**_" a _wimp_!

_BURN BIG GUY! THE GAME IS JUST STARTING!_


	7. Suki

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!**

**Presenting…**

**Suki!**

**Suki**

Dear Santa

I wish to have a major, super, powerful, awesome weapon to pwned the Fire Nation Bitch.

And a Mistletoe.

**Santa**

Dear Suki,

What kind of _**super, powerful, awesome weapon to pwned the Fire Nation Bitch?**_

-Secondly Who is this Bitch?

-Watch your Langue.

-Legal Age for a Mistletoe is 16.

**Suki**

Dear_ "Lawyer Dude"_

**Bitch **is Azula.

**Watch my Langue** isn't Gonna happen.

**Legal Age?** THERE IS NO LEGAL AGE YOU DUM ASS!

And you call yourself Santa?

**Santa**

Dear _So-Called-Warrior Girl_

**Thank you for reminding me to insult someone else on my naughty list.**

**Suki**

Dear **Devil **

Eh? YOU BETTER NOT HAVE ME ON THE NAUGHTY LIST YOU _**BLOODY MAN!**_

_**AND I'll KICK YOUR ASS! YOU WANT TO CHALLENGE ME!?**_

_**BRING IT ON OLD MAN! I HAVE A WHOLE ARMY!**_

**Santa**

Dear Challenger

What is with you kids these days?

Army? You are too young for that.

**Suki**

Watch me raid your workshop _Bloody Devil_. We'll see who the last one standing is!

**A/N: ZOMG Suki is going dark! I thought she was good. LOL, Santa isn't being very nice to her. Oh well, hopefully there is someone who is on the goody list. XD**


End file.
